


Steep

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stolen kisses while tea steeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilyia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emilyia).



_She first slips the leaves in. A swirl, dark color, winds away._

Sirius feels Remus's hand first: large fingers entwine in Sirius's hair, pulling. He swallows his noise of surprise when his lips meet Remus's mouth.

 _The lid goes on the pot, and she settles in an easy chair to wait._

Remus holds Sirius in place as the two boys twist, angling for hungry mouths, fighting for air against tight lips. Sirius registers the pain of fresh stubble and leans into it, wanting nothing but more. Remus creeps a hand under the hem of Sirius's shirt, twisting around his hip bone. Sirius leans into the new invasion, moans.

 _She opens the lid to check, nods._

"Boys!"

The sound is too close and Remus and Sirius pull apart as if burned by the nearness of each other. Remus' mother is in the very next room. Remus is trying not to laugh.

"Come have tea," she beckons.


End file.
